


The Need To Protect

by DarkenedHeart



Series: Simon is an Angel [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (Cliche of fighting that leads to kissing.), A touch of Malec, AU, Angel!Simon, Blah-ditty-blah, Drunken Mundanes, Fighting, First chapter fluff, Follows the series, Kissing, M/M, Magnus is a lovely Warlock, Minor Made Up Demonic Creature, Minor Writers Block, More Tags to come with the next Chapter..., Protective Alec, Why is my Magnus so needy?, jimon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedHeart/pseuds/DarkenedHeart
Summary: Even though Valentine disappears off the face of the earth, the Shadowhunters' job to protect the Mundanes doesn't stop. But first? Jace and Simon do a little training.





	1. Fluffy...

Magnus offers Simon one of his 'many fabulous flats' to live in, complete with wards, symbols, and protective seals so that the angel doesn't have to worry about unwanted visitors popping by unannounced.

"I'll send you a bill as soon as I figure out an appropriate pay scale," the warlock remarks after he finished giving the grand tour.

"What if I just gave you some of my feathers or blood or something like that?" Simon shrugs. "I don't have anything other than that, really."

"Simon," Clary smacks her best friend. "You don't go around offering parts of yourself! It sounds wrong."

"And yet, I'll take you up on that offer," Magnus smiles, he lifts a finger, "But I promise to be gentle."

"Is that what you tell my brother?" Isabelle teases as she walks into the room. 

Simon snorts and Clary blushes. Jace rolls his eyes with a grumbled, "Izzy..."

"What?" the Lightwood shrugs. "You can't tell me none of you were thinking it."

"Do you have something to tell us about my dad?" Clary turns the conversation away from the Malec teasing. "Have the Clave tracked him down yet?"

"Of course not," Isabelle huffs angrily as she crosses her arms. "I wonder half the time if they just sit around on their hands when they're not scolding us."

"Are you talking about the Clave, or just your mother?" Simon asks, then promptly regrets it. "No! Sorry, that sounded really mean. I apologize."

"It's fine, Simon," Izzy shakes her head, making her long hair fly over her shoulder and out of her face. "I know how she is, and you're right. But I think it's best if I just get to why I'm here." 

 

Isabelle explains that there have been reports of girls going missing after walking down a certain street late at night. They've been tasked to stake the place out and see if it's due to Mundane reasons or if it's a Shadowhunter problem.

 

"We'll meet at the address at around six. It'll just be starting to get dark around then," Izzy finishes.

"Who's we?" Simon asks. "Because I'm game, if you guys'll let me, but I don't know if that would be okay anymore. I don't-I can't do much when it comes to fighting but I can bring the snacks? Maybe? Supply a, uh, stakeout playlist or something?"

"This isn't a party, Simon," Jace points out calmly. "We'll need to remain focused and if there's a demon there, I don't want you anywhere close. You could get hurt."

"Is Alexander coming?" Magnus steps forward with his question before the angel can argue his point. Isabelle nods. The warlock smiles, "Now, see, this is less an opportunity for us to get the bad guys and more of a chance to enjoy a lovely evening together."

"Us?" Clary repeats. "So, suddenly you're coming?"

"The lady said 'we' first," Magnus points out with a shrug of his shoulders. "I'm merely providing the appropriate plural."

"If Magnus goes, then I can go," Simon states, eyeing his boyfriend pointedly. "I'll have four amazing Shadowhunters and a warlock there to 'protect' me. I don't see why I have to stand on the sidelines."

"Fine," Jace relents when he sees how determined the teen is to go. "But if you're coming tonight, I'm training you today."

"Is that what you call it?" Magnus wiggles his eyebrows before walking out of the room.

 

Clary goes with Isabelle back to Shadowhunter headquarters to talk with her mother.

 

Jace takes two curtain rods down, removes the curtains, and hands one to Simon.

"What are we going to do with-?"

Jace swings his rod at Simon and the other teen clumsily turns his to block it. His hold isn't very firm, though, and he gets knocked in the head.

"Owe!" Simon pushes the other's rod away. "What was that for?"

"I told you." Jace swings at him again, this time Simon blocks a little better and doesn't get hit. "I'm going to train you."

"A little bit of a warning would be nice!" Simon pushes him away again.

"Demons, vampires, werewolves, any kind of dark figure in the night, they won't give you a chance." Jace swings at Simon again, the teen blocks it but then the blonde continues the motion and hits his boyfriend in the leg. "They'll go straight for an attack. Try to kill you if they can."

"Pessimist," Simon winces as he takes two steps back. "You just want to beat on me so I'm too sore to go. Tell the truth. A healthy relationship needs honestly."

"I don't want you to go." Jace swings at him, Simon jumps out of the way. "If I could have things my way," Jace lunges for Simon, grazing him on his side. "You'd stay locked away safely where no one could get to you."

"I sound like a bird!" Simon leaps over the back of the couch to gain space. "Why the sudden over-protective streak? Is it because of Tio? That was a one time thing you know."

"No, I don't know, Simon," Jace runs, leaps and manages to hit his boyfriend in the arm before he even lands on the other side of the couch. "And it's because I don't know that I worry. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I feel the same about you," Simon drops to his knees to dodge another swipe and pulls Jace's feet out from under him. The Shadowhunter shouts out in surprise as he falls to his back. Simon scrambles over the other teen's body to put his rod against his chest. "I want to protect you. Not just you either, sorry if that hurts your feelings, but I want to protect Clary and Jocelyn and Isabelle and my family, who probably think I'm dead, and even Alec and Magnus! I want to spread my wings over all of you and keep you safe."

Simon sits back on his haunches, "But I can't. Not from everything. But I won't be able to do anything if you stop me from trying."

Jace pulls himself up onto his elbows as he looks up at his boyfriend. "You care too much, Simon."

"I like to think of it as my best quality," Simon smiles down at him.

"Simon?"

"Yea?"

"Can you get off me now?"

"I don't know, you're kind of comfy."

"Oh really?" Jace grabs Simon's rod and rolls, pulling the other teen with the motion and switching their positions. The blonde makes a mock frown. "I can't say the same about you, though."

"Why you!" Simon pushes against the rod and twists, making their bodies go side to side as they wrestle on the floor.

"Simon," Jace grunts, trying to keep his hold on the rod. "I'm supposed to be training you."

"This isn't training?" Simon grunts back, trying to pull the rod away from him. "Just hand over my stick thing and we can stop."

"This one's mine."

"No it's not."

"I'm fairly certain it is."

"Well I'm fairly certain it isn't!"

They roll across the ground as they struggle with it. The rod ends up falling from both of their hands and rolling away as Jace sits atop Simon once more. 

Both teens breathe heavily as they stare at each other. 

Simon's cheeks suddenly feel more flustered than they should. Was he THAT out of shape?

"You-I guess, you, I guess you win," Simon remarks lamely as he continues to stare up at Jace. "What does-Does that mean we're done? Or...? Do we get back up?"

Jace shakes his head. Why was he spacing out? Why was he getting lost in Simon's eyes so easily? He better get his mind focused if he's going to be any good to any one tonight. He gets up to offer a hand to Simon. "We're good for a little while. We can take a quick water break."

Simon grabs the offered hand but doesn't let go when they're both standing.

"Jace, I..." Simon swallows through his swollen throat. Thankfully he learned how to talk without being able to breathe. "I'm going to do something really rash and I want you to know that you have every right to push me away if you're not ready for it."

"Ready?" Jace's brow furrows.

"Yeah, because we just decided to start going out and we haven't even done that yet but..." Simon's hands feel horribly clammy. He's surprised Jace hasn't dropped them with disgust. Maybe he should back off? Wait a little longer? Jace said he's already kissed before so it's not like this would be his first one. But still...

Jace figures things out for him and pulls him in for a kiss before Simon can do it. It's tentative at first, just a nervous press of two mouths together, but then Simon reaches up to place his hand at the blonde's neck to pull him in and deepen it. Jace in turn puts a hand to Simon's jaw and lets the darker haired teen control the intensity.

 

They pull away, foreheads resting against each other as they catch their breath.

"I like training," Simon jokes with a light laugh. "It's the best thing ever, training. We, uh, we need to do that more often. Training and...stuff."

"Right, training..." Jace pulls him in for another kiss.

\---


	2. ...Not so fluffy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still missing something...But I don't want to leave this 'incomplete'....I think I'm just eager to get to another part further down the road...  
> (The demon type is slightly made up because I was far, far, far too lazy to come up with a legitimate one. Just roll with it.)

Jace and Simon actually get some proper training in before they meet the others for the stakeout at six.

 

"I smell physical satisfaction," Magnus grins at the pair as he idles up next to Alec. "Is that a sign of what's to come tonight?"

"Magnus," Alec tries to scold his boyfriend but he's too busy blushing and hiding a smile. 

"I really don't want to know what Magnus was trying to hint at right now," Clary shakes her head of the images inside. "How should we pair off?"

"Couples together!" Magnus instantly answers with a raised hand. He smiles at the girls, "Sorry, ladies, you're on your own. Unless you'd prefer that?"

"Alec takes Simon. Jace has Clary. Magnus," Isabelle points to the warlock, "you're with me." Nearly everyone opens their mouths to voice their complaints. Izzy puts an open palm to them. "If we pair off the love birds, something will be missed. This isn't a date night, this is a stakeout. We need to be prepared, not kissing in the moonlight."

"It's actually 'Dancing in the Moonlight' by King Harvest but..." Simon lowers his head when he gets blank and annoyed stares. "You weren't talking about that...Sorry."

Isabelle speaks up again, "Magnus and I will take one end of the alleyway. Alec and Simon will take one rooftop, while Jace and Clary take the opposite side. Everyone ready?"

They nod to her.

"Good, let's go."

 

Jace scowls as he climbs up his building on the opposite side of his boyfriend. He's glad Clary is in front of him. He doesn't want her to think he's unhappy about being partnered with her. He just can't watch out for Simon as easily this way.

 

Simon notices his boyfriend's scowl and rolls his eyes as he follows Alec up their building. Even after a few hours of actual-real-serious, training, he couldn't stop the blonde from worrying so much about him. He chuckles a little as they reach the top of the building. He supposes he deserves it. He HAS been kidnapped a lot...

"What's so funny?" Alec asks him, offering a hand to help him over a broken part of the ladder. Simon takes it with a grateful smile and allows the stronger Shadowhunter to practically pull him to safety. The rooftops are smoky and have just enough random junk to hide behind. Perfect for the team's needs.

"Nothing," Simon shrugs as they look the roofs over for a good place to settle. "Just thinking about Jace."

"Huh," Alec frowns, picking the most ideal spot and planting himself there. "Magnus pointed something out to me the other day."

"About me and Jace?" Simon can't imagine what the warlock would have to say about their relationship. "Why are you two talking about us?"

"We weren't," the tall Shadowhunter corrects evenly. "He was worried about me and how I felt about you two being together."

"Oh," Simon sits down before someone-or something-sees him. "What, uh, what did you say? About us? I mean, I know the two of you are closer than brothers. You've got that whole Parabatai thing, but you're okay with this right? I don't want things to get weird or anything..." Alec looks to the babbling teen. "I should probably shut up now."

"Do you know how?" Alec jokes lightly. His expression quickly changes back to seriousness. "Simon, I know you're an angel but," he turns to full on glare at the angel. "If you hurt Jace, I'm going to have to act accordingly."

"You just-This is my shovel talk, isn't it?"

Alec shakes his head, "You're still such a Mundane."

"I can't help it," Simon shrugs with a happy grin. "It's in my blood. Or not. I don't know. I was raised this way. Nature-nurture-psychology stuff I ignored. I thought about taking some extra courses in school when I had a two day crush on a girl who had the most amazing British accent but I was still in love with Clary at the time so that passed and I never had a reason to go, plus it would have been SO awkward."

"Simon," Alec butts in when the other man stops to take a breath. "You're going to need to be quiet. Or else this will be a waste of time."

"Right," Simon tries to make himself smaller as his voice lowers to a whisper. "Sorry. I'll be quiet. I promise. I'll just-Sh! Right. Sorry."

 

There is no activity for hours, save a few feral cats chasing after each other. Jace keeps tensing and relaxing, poking his head up just high enough to catch sight of Simon, before ducking down to hide again.

"You are so ridiculous," Clary hisses at him with an amused smirk. "Alec is with Simon. He'll be fine. Didn't you guys train as well?"

Jace looks away from the red-head to hide his blush, "Yeah..."

There's a loud laughs coming from the end of the alley as a very drunken group of girls come staggering through.

"And I told him," says one of them, the one to the right who was barely standing straight at all. "If you buy me another drink, you better pra-pot-propose cause I ain't that kinda lady!"

Her two companions think that's the most hysterical thing in the world as they laugh and sway with each other as they continue to try and make it down the alleyway without falling; arms interlocked so that they stay connected.

'I'll never understand Mundane's and their need to drink to excess.' Jace frowns at the trio. Maybe Simon can explain it to him later. It's not like Mundane's had to fight demons and other monsters all the time.

"Hello, ladies," a confident, male voice calls out into the night air. The team tenses. This might be 'the guy'. 

Alec slowly pulls and arrow and notches it as a figure steps in front of the Mundanes. But he doesn't draw it, not yet. Magnus frowns at the creature, letting down his glamour in order to try and see what sort of creature it was.

"What-Who-Who're you?" the drunken Mundane to the left asks as she tilts, pulling her companions with her until they steady once more. "You=Are you a cop or something? Cause we ain't driving no where if you are."

"No, my lovelies," the figure laughs. "I'm not related to your Mundane police force. I don't even respect my own laws."

That's the perfect answer for the team's questions. There's no doubt in their minds that the figure was some sort of supernatural being.

Alec points his arrow at the creature as Simon steps beside him to watch Clary and Jace rush down their building to get to the ground floor.

"Then...Wa-What do ya want?" the Mundane to the left asks, sounding a little worried now. "Me an-and my girls are gonna go home. Ya gotta move, buddy."

"I will. I will," the creature chuckles. "As soon as I've had my fill."

"Of what?" the one to the right asks, trying and failing to stand straight again.

The creature laughs again, "Of you."

Alec lets loose his arrow as the creature attacks; hitting it in the shoulder. The Mundanes scream as they collapse in a heap on the filthy ground. The creature screams in pain as he pulls the arrow from its shoulder, its blue eyes shining the night.

"What is it?" Simon asks as both Clary and Jace start to attack it.

"Judging from how Izzy described the victims died," Alec lets loose another two arrows in rapid succession. "I'd guess a succubus demon."

"A what?"

"A demon who kills people by kissing them."

"That's a thing?"

"Don't be so G-Rated, Alexander," Magnus comments as he moves to lounge against the building's edge as if it were a piece of furniture. "A succubus demon does more than just KISS..."

"Magnus," Alec growls, missing his target when his boyfriend smiles at him. "Do you-Do you sense any more?"

"Succubi work alone," the warlock sighs tiredly as he turns to watch the battle below. Clary and Jace have the thing cornered. It's bleeding and panting as it glares at them. One swift movement with either of the Shadowhunters' blade and the fight will be over. "Care to snuggle afterwards?"

Jace moves to kill the demon but is stopped by two more rushing out of the shadows.

"I thought you said they work alone!" Simon shouts as his boyfriend is attacked. A fourth one is trying to creep up behind his best friend and he shouts out, "Clary! Behind you!"

The red-head turns, slamming her Seraph into the creatures chest and killing it.

"Magnus, where's Izzy?" Alec asks as he fires off two more arrow, killing the first demon they saw as it tries to escape.

"I left her safe at the end of the alleyway, I swear," the warlock grimaces as he pushes off the ledge. "But I'll go check anyway."

"GO!" Simon orders him as his wings unfurl. "I'm going down there."

"No, Simon!" Alec drops his arrow to grab hold of the angel. "You're not supposed to let them see who you are. You need to put your wings away."

"But, Jace!" Simon starts to pull away but Alec won't let go.

"He'll be fine," the taller teen assures him. "He's been training for this and fighting things like this all his life. But he isn't trained to deal with what would happen if you needlessly got hurt."

'No another one!' Simon wants argue that he wasn't a child that needed to be protected. That he could take care of himself! But...he lifts his hands in defeat, "Fine! I'll just stand here and be useless!"

He knows he's being unfair. He understands what Alec is trying to say but they still didn't get that he wasn't the idiotic Mundane they met on day one. He wasn't even the clumsy vampire they met a few days later. He just has to wait for a chance to prove that. Let everyone adjust a little. Even if it drives him crazy.

Simon takes a breathe and pulls back in his wings. Alec's shoulders relax a touch as he nods to him. The archer lets him go to turn his focus back on the fight.

There's only one demon left and it's running for it; down the alley towards the end where there was no one to watch it.

Alec lifts his bow, draws his arrow and is about to kill the thing when it comes it an abrupt halt. Something pushes through the creature's back, glowing against the darkness, then it just as quickly disappears and the creature falls down.

Jace and Clary slow down to a stop in front of Sebastian.

 

"I hope you don't mind the assist," the new Shadowhunter smiles at the pair as they catch their breath. 

The others quickly gather at the spot. 

"What are you doing here?" Jace asks what they're all thinking. 

"I was sent by the Clave to watch over Simon," Sebastian answers, smiling over to the teen. He looks back to the blonde. "I hope I didn't make a mistake killing this demon."

"Nah, you're good," Simon assures him with a friendly smile. "He was about to get away. Glad he didn't."

"Yet another overprotective gesture from the Lightwood matriarch," Magnus huffs under his breath. 

"Mother will learn to love you too," Izzy teases with a grin. 

"Or not," Alec shrugs. "Not that I care." 

Magnus tilts his head, considering, "I'll take that compliment and raise you a night out on the town for the completion of a successful mission."

"We still have to report this," the tall Shadowhunter reminds his boyfriend. "We can get a drink afterwards."

"The others and I can do that," Simon offers. "We don't need to all make a report like those cop shows, do we?"

"Nothing in the Shadowhunter world is like CSI or any of the other acronyms," Sebastian jokes, getting a smirk from Clary and Simon.

 

"You two go," Isabelle joins in on the 'lets get these two out of here and alone together' bandwagon that Simon started. "Like Simon said, we've got this."

"There you have it," Magnus loops his arm with Alec's. He winks at his cohorts as he starts to pull his boyfriend away. "You'll be grateful once I show you this cute little shop near the water. There's this old blacksmith who works there that owes me a favor and I think that..."

 

As Magnus goes on about what he's going to do with Alec as he drags his boyfriend down the street, Jace turns to the dead creature at their feet.

"Better get this cleaned up before someone sees."

"Crap!" Simon's eyes go large. "The ladies in the alleyway!"

The five Shadowhunters and the angel make a mad dash to where the women had collapsed last. Clary snorts a laugh and covers her face when they find the woman passed out on the ground in a pile of interlaced limbs. 

"I guess we don't have to worry about then too much, yeah?" Sebastian smiles as he circles them to figure out where one woman ended and the other began. "Can I get a hand with them?"

Working together, the team gets the women safely out of the alley and into one of the abandoned buildings. They can't drag them home or anything, but at least they'll be sheltered until they sleep off the drink.

 

Then they call in help to take care of the demons and head into the Institute with them to make that report.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> I am legally inclined to state I own nothing.


End file.
